prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Now You See Me, Now You Don't/@comment-66.57.107.161-20130828053701
i am not very happy with this episode. this episode was very anti-climatic after all the hype and build up. the first 40 minutes were lame. world war A and everyone is snuggling at one point? gay! more questions than answers really and a lot of inconsitencies and WTF moments. WTF 1.) CeCe just gets up and dissapears without a noise or whimper of pain? yeah fucking right. first off how about they check a pulse! c'mon really? and they can't chase her down after she just broker her back? WTF 2.) Same goes for Emily. Emily dissapears in a matter of seconds? she doesn't scream at all? nobody in the crowd objects to an abduction? and she is carried all the way down the street and locked in a coffin before the magic trick is over? that's pretty damn quick. And why did Red Coat have to save the day? they were too stupid to shut the machine off themselves lol 3.) Worst haircut Caleb or Toby? lol 4.) Why is Caleb taking the bus? pretty sure he has a car!!!!! unless Toby stole it because he was sitting in it and then chasing after Jenna's car. Which means that Toby's truck is M.I.A. but worked fine last week and that Caleb walked home from Mona's ? 5.) Why does a blind girl own a car? how do they get a license? Why is Shana driving said car and popping up all over town? Wrens? The Brew? Mona's? B& B? 6.) Have we ever seen Wren's place before? Wouldn't a simple phone call have worked? Super Spy Spencer totally misses Jenna's car even though she had to walk right by it to get to the door? 7.) Specer is a super genius and knows everything including magic tricks apparently 8.) CeCe being one of the Red Coats? anti-climatic and too obvious. 9.) As for the EzrA new reveal I am not convinced. Have ya'll forgot that an A-Team member stole the key from under his doormat? What's the point of that if you are A? Has there been any proof that Ezra even knew Ali? Nope. He's been with Arya for the whole show and she's gotten A messages while with him and she threatened to expose them at one point and then he was busy with his "son". He was with Jackie during college and his fake baby-mama in high school. so when did he have time? If it's proven then why are all the guys on the show pedophile? not a good look for ABC family. Also he rocks vests no blazers so those jackets in the A liar closet aren't likely his. 10.) we still dont know who attempted to kill Allison but we are supposed to believe she was able to hold her breath the whole time until Grunwald just happens to show up? not likely! and Grunwald being there makes that a seriously busy backyard and her the 12th person to be there. that's like half the cast and a lot of suspects and any of them could have done it because she was a real cunt. how did she have any friends to begin with is amazing 11.) speaking of Grunwald she sucks as a psychic by the way because she didn't give Ali a good warning at all and gives the liars the vaguest warning ever. "he's here" "he's watching you". drop a name please damnit. and how did Ali even know this lady? why is a teenager calling an old lady? 12.) This new liar is bad ass so why did they steal the mobile liar from Mona? If A lives in Rosewood it's not very convenient for their liar to be in Ravenswood. And there's still no way that one person or even a team can know every single fact and be there at the right specific time to catch everything. too far fetched and unbelievable. 13.) if Ali is alive then where has she been staying and how can a teen girl support herself and survive? and if she is the "good" Red Coat she also has perfect timing always. And whose body did they find? And why did it take a year to find it? Why haven't we seen the backyard or completed gazebo? apparently that was the worst autopsy performed ever if they failed to get it right. no dna? no dental records? and you have to have a member of the family identify the body and Mrs. D said she didn't look only saw the yellow shirt and that was bad enough something like that to Emily 14.) what are mona and shana planning? 15.) lol at Paige telling Emily she didn't understand why she cared about Mona b/c she tried to kill her. apparently Paige has forgotten that she tried to drown Emily? but it's cool they are lovers now b/c that makes total sense. 16.) what is the timeline for the following: what year was she in the Cape with boyshorts and CeCe? and when was she calling Grunwald? and did all of that take place before she was in Georgia with her granny and then Hilton Head with Ian? 17.) what is the point of A? and when will it end? "A" started picking on Allison and then when she "died" she targeted the liars for some unknown reason and hasn't stopped. Along the way they recruited Mona to be "A" because Mona said she was jealous the liars stole Hannah from her but that's stupid because they would have never reunited if she had not become A and started the whole shit. A wasn't very smart to hire Toby either since he was loyal to Spencer and then hires Spencer? dumb moves. And now the Red Coats and potential Ezra only complicates things. 3.5 seasons and very little progress just dragging it out and leaving too many questions unanswered.